The Storm
by KaitlynRose
Summary: After Roxton comes to save Marguerite from a violent storm, she must face her feelings of love for him, and let o of the past.


"Down," Roxton said. Everyone immediately sank down behind the bush I front of them.   
Before them was a clearing, and smack in the middle was a T-Rex who had decided to take a   
nap. Soft growls emanated form the sleeping rex as he breathed in and out.  
"Well, I guess we should circle around this big guy," Challenger said.  
"What, Professor?" Marguerite interrupted, "you mean you don't want to go on over   
there and examine the beast?" She gave a little smirk. After all, it was the Professor's need for   
knowledge that had brought them out on this little mission far from the tree house.  
"My dear, I think I know all I need to know about that particular beast. They have very   
big teeth," Challenger replied.  
"Okay, quietly we go around. We'll back up a few yards and follow the tree line around   
the big fellow," Roxton instructed.  
Roxton was just about ready to lead his party back when he suddenly stopped once more.   
He put a hand on Marguerite's shoulder and dragged her down with him. Challenger also   
crouched once more.  
"Now what?" Marguerite said. It was hot and she was tired and dirty and it was still   
another days walk to the tree house.  
"Quiet," Roxton scolded. He had heard something. Something approaching.  
Challenger watched Roxton. He didn't say anything, he had learned to trust the man's   
instincts. Then his attention was drawn back to the clearing just in time to see two raptors walk   
out on the other side. They saw the sleeping rex and jumped on it's back wasting no time in   
tacking a bite out of the creatures backside. The rex jumped up and roared in pain. The rex   
began to thrash about wildly trying to throw the raptors of it's backside, but they held on with   
their claws. The rex fell on it's back crushing the raptors under it's weight. T-rex struggled to   
right itself again. The raptors must have reconsidered because they turned to head back into the   
jungle, but the T-rex wasn't finished. He charged after them.  
"Thank god that's over," Marguerite said.  
"Yes, I quite agree," Challenger replied.  
"Come on," Roxton ordered, "before those raptors decide to turn back."  
"Oh, Roxton, can we rest for a bit," Marguerite complained.  
"Perhaps I should carry you, your highness," Roxton teased.  
"Well, if you insist," Marguerite smirked. Then in a dramatic fashion she stopped   
walking and held up her arms so Roxton could pick her up.  
Roxton walked right past her and said, "In your dreams."  
Marguerite put he hands on her hips and teased, "Gee, I guess chivalry really is dead."   
She tossed her hair back and began to follow Challenger.  
"Lady, you're a real piece of work," Roxton laughed.   
Challenger found these two amusing. He had never seen two people more perfect for   
each other. Why they couldn't figure it out was one the true remaining mysteries.  
The three walked for about two hours. The sun had peeked and it was starting to become   
unbearably hot. Marguerite really did need to sit and rest for a bit. The terrain was rough going   
and the heat and labor were starting to take a toll on her. She looked to see that Challenger was   
also looking worn out. Only Roxton seemed to be holding up fine.  
"Professor," she said, "you should take off you jacket. It's so warm, I wouldn't want you   
to have a heat stroke."  
"Yes, you're probably right."  
As Marguerite walked she looked up into the sky. Not a cloud to be seen for miles,   
nothing to give them a break from the relenting sun. While her eyes were in the sky she failed to   
see the tree root sticking up out of the ground. She clipped it with her toe and fell.  
"Marguerite!" Roxton moved quickly to her. "Are you all right?"  
"Uh, yes…yes I'm fine, just clumsy."  
"Here, let me help you. Professor, we'll rest here for about 20 minutes." Roxton led   
Marguerite to a large rock to sit on. He opened her canteen and handed it to her.  
"Thank you," she said taking the canteen.  
"Welcome," then Roxton took a big swig out of his own. He took off his pack and sat   
down on the ground a few feet away from her and leaned back against a tree.  
Marguerite put the top on her canteen and also let her pack slide off her shoulders. She   
gently rubbed at her toes. She knew none of them were broken, but she was sure she would find   
them bruised when she took her boots off tonight. She took advantage of the moment to spy a   
glance at Roxton. She watched as he took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair.   
Perspiration glistened on his tan face. God he was handsome. She felt the butterflies in her   
stomach again. It was a good feeling, except that it terrified her. Even though she was a woman   
experienced in the harsh ways of the world, the truth was, she didn't know a thing about real   
love. She had learned the hard way that men brought only heartache and grief. Of both she had   
already had plenty. But she also knew that she shouldn't lump Roxton in that category. But   
even after all the times he had saved her life, and the fact that he was the only one who   
understood her, she still couldn't let her guard down. She didn't think she could survive another   
heartache. Roxton turned to look at her and she quickly blushed and turned away.  
Roxton smiled to himself. 'Caught ya' he thought to himself. He knew Marguerite   
needed him to be patient, but it was getting more and more difficult. Right now he would love   
for nothing more than to just hold her and tell her he loved her. He had had many women, but   
none of them had created such a passion in him. This wasn't a flirtation, or even lust. He loved   
this infuriating woman. If only he could convince her that he would never hurt her. He knew   
that her tough façade was just an act. On several occasions he had seen the vulnerable and   
frightened woman that she really was.  
Roxton watched as she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off. She folded it delicately   
and tucked it into her pack. He found his eyes drawn to her corseted bosom. When Marguerite   
looked at him it was his turn to look away quickly. He felt his face go hot at the embarrassment   
of getting caught.  
"We should get going," Challenger said. "I do want to be home by tomorrow."  
"Home," Marguerite whispered. She fell in line walking with the others. Home. She   
didn't know where home really was anymore. Part of her longed for them to return to London   
and civilization. But then, another part of her was afraid to leave the plateau. After almost two   
years here, this place had sort of become her home, and these people were like the family she   
never had. If they returned to London, how long would it be before Roxton and Challenger were   
off on a new adventure. Ned would go back to Gladys and get married. And Veronica would   
stay here. Once again she would be alone. She had been alone all her life. Had actually grown   
accustomed to it. But now, could she really be alone again. Just thinking about it depressed her.   
In her heart she didn't want to be alone, but when that time came she would just have to accept it   
like everything else in her life. She often wondered what her friends really thought of her. She   
knew she was cold, and she had to admit that she had pushed them away from her on more than   
one occasion. If only she could control her temper. But controlling that was almost a lost cause.   
Her temper had a mind of it's own.  
A soft breeze blew and it felt so wonderful against her moist skin. A second breeze came   
and she pulled the tie out of her hair and let it fall down around her shoulders. She thought that   
if the wind kept blowing it would make the trip home much more enjoyable.  
Roxton was walking behind Marguerite, busy keeping an eye out for any signs of danger,   
but not so busy that he didn't see her let her hair down. He watched as the wind blew it about.   
He wanted to run his fingers through those long tresses so bad. Okay Roxton, cut it out, he told   
himself. He knew better than to let himself get side tracked like this. In a place this dangerous,   
if he wasn't more careful he would end up getting them all killed.  
The wind was picking up a little. Marguerite saw Challenger flinch and grab his face.  
"Professor, what happened?" she asked.  
"Blasted wind," he groaned. "I got a piece of dirt in my eye."  
"Here, let me take care of it. Sit down here." Marguerite took the cap off of her canteen.   
"Don't rub at it," she scolded, "you'll just make it worse."  
The Professor dropped his arms down. He sat still while Marguerite examined his eye.  
"I see it," she said. "Hold still," and she gently poured water into his eye to flush it out.   
She looked at his eye again and said, "I think I got it, how does it feel?"  
Challenger rolled his eyes around and blinked several times. "I do believe you got it.   
Thank you, my dear."  
Marguerite put the top back on her canteen and looked up to see Roxton smiling at her.  
"What?" she said defensively.  
"Nothing," he said, "I just didn't know you had a maternal instinct is all"  
"Oh you cad, you. It's just like you to say something mean when I just did something   
nice for someone." Marguerite turned on her heel and began to walk quickly back in the   
direction of the tree house. That man was infuriating. Honestly, she didn't even know why she   
tried. She wanted to be a part of the group, she wanted to be nice, but then as soon as she did,   
someone always had to say something nasty and rile up her temper. She knew Roxton was just   
joking with her and she was sure that he found it endlessly amusing, but the joke had hurt her   
feelings.  
Roxton helped Challenger get his pack back on. He looked to see Marguerite still   
walking. She was about 20 feet ahead of them.  
"I do believe you owe her an apology," Challenger said.  
"Apology for what," Roxton groaned, "it's not my fault she can't take a joke."  
"Still, I think you hurt her feelings, and unless you want to be on the receiving end of her   
temper for the entire trip home, I suggest you tell her your sorry. Besides, she really hasn't been   
that bad on this trip. In fact she's hardly complained at all. I think she is finally becoming a real   
member of the group. Or at least she is trying to."  
"I guess you right," Roxton relented. "Women. We better catch up, she's getting to far   
ahead."  
Marguerite was still walking. She didn't know if the men were behind her or not, but she   
certainly wasn't going to look and see. A strong wind gusted and it's force took her by surprise.   
Not wanting to fall again she stopped to look up in the sky. Once again she saw a blue sky, until   
see looked to the west. A solid line of black ominous clouds were moving in their direction.   
Even from this distance she could see the lightning and a faint rumble of thunder made it's way   
to her.  
"My goodness, that moved in awfully fast," she said.  
Roxton and Challenger walked up next to her.   
"What is it?" Roxton asked.  
"That," and she pointed for them to look. They all saw the storm, and noticed that it was   
coming fast. The winds began to pick up more speed.  
"That doesn't look good," Challenger said, and another rumble could be heard, only   
louder.  
"We need to find shelter, now," Roxton replied. He scanned the area. About a mile to   
their north was some small mountains. "That's probably the best place," he pointed.  
"We'll never make it in time," Marguerite said. "The storm is moving too fast."  
Roxton looked up again. She was right. It was going to be on them in minutes. The   
clouds lit up with lightning and the thunder rumbled. The wind was now blowing twigs and   
leaves around.  
"All right, let's head deeper into the jungle and see what we can find." Roxton took off   
in that direction and the others followed. The flying debris made it slow going since they had to   
shield their eyes from it. Roxton looked from side to side trying to find something to get under.  
It seemed like the day turned into night as the clouds finally overtook the sun. The rain   
began, just a few large drops at first, but it didn't take long for it to turn into a down poor.   
Roxton stopped to look around, he could barely see anything. The wind was like a freight train,   
the noise was deafening.  
"Where to?" Marguerite yelled.  
Roxton thought he saw something in the distance. It looked like two fallen trees, but he   
couldn't be sure. "Follow me," he yelled over the wind.  
The three kept going. Marguerite was finding it difficult to keep up. Since she was   
lighter than the men the wind was blowing her back away from them. She tried to walk into it   
but it was hard. She grabbed a small tree to hold on to. She could barely see them now. It was   
so dark and the rain so thick that it was like the storm was engulfing them.  
"ROXTON!" she called, but the wind prevented them from hearing her. "ROXTON!,   
PROFESSOR, HELP!"  
It was no use, they couldn't hear. She let go of the tree and tried to keep going. She   
slipped and fell on some wet leaves. She got up only to fall again. "Dammit!" She managed to   
get up again. She looked for the others but they were gone. They left me. I'm all alone.   
Lightning stuck a tree not far from her. She screamed.   
  
Roxton dove under the fallen trees as did Challenger. It only took him a second to realize   
that Marguerite wasn't there.  
"Where's Marguerite?" Roxton shouted.  
"She was right behind me."  
"Oh my god, MARGUERITE!! MARGUERITE!" Roxton looked but he didn't see her   
anywhere. "Stay here, I'm going to go find her."  
"Be careful," Challenger yelled.  
Roxton began to run back in the direction they had come from. Please be okay, please be   
okay. "MARGUERITE."  
  
Marguerite was still trying to find them, but she finally gave up and decided to look for   
her own shelter. Large hail had begun to fall. "Ow,' she yelled as a ball of ice struck her bare   
arm. Then another hit her square in the back. She saw a large tree, she decided to huddle against   
it for protection. She was almost there when hail the size of a tennis ball struck her in the back   
of the head. The blow knocked her down. She could feel the warm blood begin to flow. She   
thought she was going to pass out but she fought to hold on. Slowly she crawled over to the tree   
and wrapped her arms around it.  
"mar-guer-ite."  
Roxton, she heard him. He was looking for her. "Here, I'm here!" She tried to see   
where he was coming from. "ROXTON!"  
  
Roxton stopped. He had heard her. There it was again. He looked to his left and saw her   
holding on to a tree. Her white corset was just barely visible. He started to run toward her. He   
slipped on some ice, but got right back up. "Hang on darling, I'm coming." It took him a couple   
of minutes to reach her. "Marguerite."  
"Roxton," she exclaimed, and threw her arms around his neck. "You came for me, you   
came."  
"Of course I came. It's okay now, I've got you." He wrapped his arms around her waist   
and helped her up. They had walked only about 10 yards when lightning struck the tree   
Marguerite had been using, setting it on fire. She screamed as she and Roxton were thrown to   
the ground. Roxton grabbed her and together they rolled out of the way as the top of the tree   
came crashing down, just missing them.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
She didn't speak, she just nodded her head. They got up and started toward the shelter.   
Roxton held her tight. He wasn't going to lose her again. She slipped but he managed to   
hold her up. "Come on, not much farther,"  
"I can't," she said. Her head hurt so bad. The blood mixed with rain was running down   
her neck and collecting onto her corset. Plus her arm and back hurt.  
"Yes you can. You're the toughest lady I've ever met and you're not quitting on me   
now."  
In a few minutes they made it to the shelter where Challenger was waiting nervously.   
"Thank god," he said when he saw them coming. He grabbed Marguerite and held her as   
she fell into his arms in the little shelter. He saw that Roxton also laid down for a moment to   
catch his breath. Marguerite was trembling. "It's okay child, you're safe," Challenger said as he   
brushed her wet hair out of her face.  
That was when Roxton noticed the trail of blood flowing down her neck. He reached   
over and pulled her hair back to expose a large gash that was still bleeding. "She's hurt," he said   
as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He applied it to the cut. Marguerite flinched but   
she didn't complain.  
The temperature had dropped sharply. It was easily 30 degrees cooler than it had been   
just an hour ago.  
"Roxton, take her."  
Roxton carefully pulled Marguerite toward him and held her close, making sure to keep   
the pressure applied to her cut.  
Challenger removed his jacket and placed it over her, tucking it around her bare   
shoulders.  
Marguerite looked up into Roxton's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.  
"For what?"  
"For coming back to get me."  
"I'll always come for you." He held her close and with his other hand caressed her face.  
Marguerite smiled at him, and then passed out.  
"Marguerite?" Roxton said, shaking her slightly. "Professor."  
Challenger took her pulse. It was normal. "She's fine," he told him. He felt the back of   
her head and there was a large bump where she was hit. "She probably has a slight concussion,   
but she'll be okay. Just let her rest."  
  
An hour later the violence of the storm had ended, but the rain was still coming down in   
buckets. Roxton had never seen anything like it. London had it's fair share of bad weather, and   
hell, he had even been in Africa during the monsoon season, but he had never witnessed anything   
like what he had just seen.  
"Well, Professor, I don't think we will be getting back by tomorrow."  
"I think your right. We might as well stay here until the rain stops. Hopefully it won't   
last to much longer. The sky seems to be lightening up some. We'll set up camp once it's over.   
A hot fire and a good night's rest should fix Marguerite up in no time."  
Roxton looked down at his beautiful Marguerite sleeping in his arms. She was a mess,   
soaked through and through, blood, leaves, and mud in her hair and on her clothes, but she still   
looked lovely to him. He hoped one day she would be able to love him the way he loved her.   
He pulled the handkerchief away and saw that the bleeding had stopped. He remembered the   
look of surprise on her face when she saw him. You came for me? she had said. How could she   
think that he wouldn't? How could she have such little faith in him? He wondered who had hurt   
her, and just what had they done to her to make her not trust anyone, even him, after all this time.   
He wished he could take those horrible memories away from her.  
Suddenly the rain stopped. It didn't slow down, it just stopped. Challenger got out of the   
shelter and looked up. He could see the break in the clouds. In a few minutes the sun would be   
shining once again. Good, they would be able to finally dry off and set up camp.  
Roxton managed to get up and out of the shelter, carrying Marguerite in his arms.   
Roxton remembered their earlier conversation.  
"Well your highness, it looks like I got stuck carrying you anyways."  
Challenger couldn't help it, he let out a laugh at that one. "Somehow she always seems   
to get the last word in, even when she's unconscious."  
Roxton also laughed, "We should find a place to set up camp. We also need to fill our   
canteens."  
They started walking stopping often to give Roxton a break. After an hour they found a   
small stream.  
"This is perfect." Roxton said.   
Challenger laid out a blanket on the ground and Roxton gently laid Marguerite down on   
it. The sun was shining now and their clothes were almost dry.  
"I'll start the tent, why don't you get a fire going and boil some drinking water," Roxton   
said.  
"Sounds good to me."  
In no time at all they had the camp set up, a fire going, and a hot pot a tea ready to go   
with their jerky. Challenger had found some wild berries a little ways down the stream and   
brought them back..  
Roxton couldn't believe how much cooler the day was since the storm. Even with all the   
sunshine the air was still chilly. He got his jacket out from his pack and put it on. Challenger   
was wearing his jacket too. Then he saw Marguerite laying on the blanket. She still just had on   
her corset from earlier. Her arms and shoulders were still bare. He grabbed his blanket. He   
kneeled down next to her. He felt her forehead. No sign of fever. That was good. He covered   
her with his blanket. She started to moan a little.  
"Marguerite, can you hear me?" he said quietly.  
She opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight. Roxton used his hand to shield her   
eyes from it. "John, where are we?" she whispered.  
"We set up camp. There was a storm. Do you remember?"  
"Oh yes." She pulled herself into a sitting position. "Oh." She gasped and put her hand   
to her head.  
"Challenger says you probably have a slight concussion. Somehow you got hurt during   
the storm."  
"I remember," she said. "the hail was so big."  
"Is that also what happened to your arm and back?" he asked, just now noticing the huge   
bruises on them.  
"Yes," she replied. She tried to stand up. She couldn't believe how sore she was.   
Roxton put out a hand to steady her. She looked down at herself. She was a mess. She saw the   
stream. "Oh good," she said.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm going to go wash up a bit." She moved gingerly to her pack and   
got her blouse, along with a small towel and her bar of soap. She had been so grateful when the   
professor had figured out how to make it.  
Just then Challenger walked up. "Ah, you're finally awake. How do you feel?" He   
began looking her over before she even got to answer. "Goodness, those must hurt," he said,   
pointing to her bruises.  
"Yes, they do, but I'll be fine," she said. She wasn't used to all this attention, it made her   
uncomfortable. "Excuse me, but I'm going to go wash." And with that she turned and walked   
toward the stream. She went down a little ways to make sure she had privacy, but when she   
looked behind her she saw that Roxton was following her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Coming with you," he replied.  
"That isn't necessary."  
"Really, did that bump on your head make you forget where you are. I'm not a peeping   
Tom, but the few minutes it takes you to wash up is all the time a raptor would need to eat you."  
Marguerite didn't say anything, she just kept walking. Finally she found a good spot.  
"Excuse me, but do you mind turning around?" she asked.  
Roxton smiled and turned his back to her. He could hear her undressing. Then he heard   
a little gasp.  
"Everything all right?"  
"Yes, I just didn't expect the water to be so cold." She lathered up quickly. Then she   
dunked her head under . When she reemerged her teeth were chattering. She quickly soaped up   
her hair to get the muck out of it, being very careful to avoid her cut. She dunked her head again   
to get the soap out. This time there was no way to keep the soap out of her cut and it burned.  
  
Roxton couldn't help it. He turned his head ever so slightly to get a glance at Marguerite.   
She had her back to him, but even seeing that was enough. He quickly turned back when he saw   
that she was turning to come out.  
"You almost done yet?" he teased. He knew the water was freezing.  
"Yes, I'm coming now."  
  
Marguerite hurried out of the water. She toweled off as best she could and slipped her   
long skirt back on. Then she slipped her blouse on and buttoned it up.  
"Okay, you can look now."  
She walked back to the water's edge and began to soap up her corset. She would let it   
dry overnight and put it back on in the morning.  
By the time she walked back over to Roxton not only were her teeth chattering, but her   
goose pimples had goose pimples. Roxton wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help warm   
her but she shrugged it off.  
"I'm fine thank you," and she started walking back to the camp.  
Roxton grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "What's the matter?"   
"Nothing, how dare you grab me," she demanded.  
Roxton let her go and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that you've seemed angry ever since you   
woke up. Considering I just saved your life earlier I'd think you'd be just a little nicer."  
"You didn't save my life, you just got me out of the rain. I would have been fine on my   
own."  
"Really, cause it didn't seem that way to me back there. In case you don't remember,   
you were as terrified as a kitten when I found you cowering next to that tree. You held on to me   
for dear life."  
"Fine, if that's what you believe, then thank you for saving my life, you have my undying   
gratitude. Now excuse me, but I'm cold and I'm going back to the camp."  
"Dammit, why do you always have to push me away? Why does needing me scare the   
hell out of you?"  
"Need you? I never said I needed you."  
"But you do, you're just to damn stubborn to admit it, even to yourself. I love you, and I   
know you love me, and I've tried to be patient and give you the time you needed to see that I   
loved you and not your money. I don't give a damn about your money, in case you've forgotten,   
I have my own. But how long am I supposed to wait. What are you waiting for, me to die,   
before you'll finally admit that you love me. Life is short, especially out here Ms. Krux, do you   
really want to let it pass you by never having loved anyone?"  
"Stop shouting at me!" she turned and ran back to the camp, tears falling down her face.   
When she got there Challenger looked up at her.  
"Marguerite, what's wrong, where's Roxton?"  
She ran right past him into the tent. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.  
Challenger stood up afraid that something had happened, but as soon as he did Roxton   
came walking back to camp.  
"Dear god, old boy, what happened? Is she all right?"  
"She'll be fine, Professor. Where is she?"  
"She's in the tent, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She was crying. What did   
you say to her?"  
"Marguerite crying, I don't believe it. She doesn't know how to cry," Roxton replied.   
Then he kicked a large rock, and cursed when he hurt his foot.  
"For a woman who doesn't know how to cry, she's doing a good job of it right now."   
Challenger sat back down next to the fire and picked up his tea. He looked up at Roxton and saw   
the conflict in his face. He knew Roxton was in love with Marguerite, he also knew there were   
times when he literally wanted to put her over his knee and beat her.  
Roxton sat down next to the fire. Challenger didn't say anything else, and for that he was   
grateful. He wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. He cursed himself, why did he yell at her. He   
should have just left her alone. She was cold, and wet, and in pain, and he picked that moment to   
start a fight with her. Now she was in the tent crying, and he wanted to go to her, hold her, but   
he couldn't, not since it was his fault she was crying in the first place.  
  
Marguerite couldn't believe that she let herself fall apart like that, and in front of Roxton   
and Challenger no less. She was sure both of them were out there right now laughing at poor   
little Marguerite. Roxton could believe what he wanted, but she didn't need him. Yes, she was   
scared today, really scared, but she would have been fine even if he hadn't come back for her.   
The nerve of him yelling at her like that. But there was something else. She wasn't crying just   
because she got yelled at. She wasn't that weak. No, what hurt her the most was him telling her   
that he loved her. But the truth was, he didn't really know her. At least, he didn't know her past,   
and once he did, he surely wouldn't love her anymore. No man wanted damaged goods, and that   
was exactly what she was.  
He was right about one thing, she did want to love him. She did, but what was the point.   
Eventually he would leave her, hurt her, betray her. Men always did. She wiped her face. There   
would be no more tears. No more feeling sorry for herself. She was cold and she wanted to sit   
by the fire so her hair could dry, but she wouldn't give Roxton the pleasure of knowing he could   
get to her.  
Quietly she walked out of the tent and went to the fire. She sat down next to Challenger,   
away from Roxton. Challenger poured her a cup of hot tea and she accepted it. She turned down   
the berries and jerky. She was too anxious to eat anything. Without a word Roxton stood up and   
walked away. Marguerite watched him go. He disappeared into the woods.  
Challenger looked at her for a moment.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Forgive me, it's none of my business, but over these past two years I've come to think   
of you and Veronica as daughters. And like any parent, I can't stand to see one of them in pain,   
which you are. I don't know your past Marguerite, and I don't want to. It's irrelevant to the   
person you've become now. When we first got here, you were cold, uncaring, selfish, but   
you've changed. I've seen you risk your life to help one of us, I've seen you be kind, and I've   
seen you come to care about all of us. And over the past two years I have watched you and   
Roxton fall in love with each other. Today when he realized that you weren't there with us, there   
was a look of absolute fear on him. He screamed your name over and over, and without a second   
thought to himself he ran out to find you. Once in the shelter he held you while you slept, never   
letting go of you. Then when the storm ended, he carried you for a mile to the stream. I know   
you are afraid to love, but I can honestly say to you, that Lord Roxton would never hurt you. His   
only desire is to love you and keep you safe." With that said Challenger stood up and walked in   
the direction Roxton had disappeared to.  
Marguerite was surprised. The Professor had never talked to her like that before. She   
didn't even know how to respond to it. She knew in her heart that he was telling the truth.   
Roxton did love her. But her past, could Roxton really not care about her past like Challenger   
said. She was afraid to hope.  
She looked up in the sky, the sun was getting low. It would be setting soon. Already the   
sky was turning pink and purple. She sipped her tea and let the warmth of the fire sooth her.   
Her head still hurt but at least not as bad as earlier.  
  
Challenger found Roxton not to far from camp, leaning against a tree. Eyes always   
watching his surroundings. Challenger stepped on a twig and Roxton swung around, gun ready   
to fire.  
"Whoa, just me," Challenger said.  
"Sorry, can't be too careful around this place," Roxton replied.  
"I understand. Can we talk?"  
"About what?" Roxton asked.  
"About Marguerite."  
"Is she okay?" Roxton asked.  
"Yes, she's fine, technically," Challenger answered.  
"Technically. I'm afraid that I don't follow," but that wasn't true. He did know what   
Challenger was talking about.  
"She loves you, you know."  
"Really, she has a funny way of showing it."  
"She's in pain. She is a woman haunted by her past. I don't know what that past is, and I   
truly don't care, and I don't think you care either, but she does. You once said that Marguerite   
was made of fire and steel. Two years ago I think that was true, but we've both seen the changes   
in her. She's trying, she's trying so hard, but she's terrified. Don't give up on her." Challenger   
walked away and left Roxton alone with his thoughts.  
He wanted Marguerite so bad. If only she would let go of her fear. It was starting to get   
dark. It was time to head back to camp. It wasn't safe after dark. He turned to walk back.   
When he got to the camp he saw Marguerite was still sitting by the fire combing her hair with   
her fingers. He sat down next to her.  
"Where is Challenger?" he asked her.  
"In the tent, I believe he has gone to sleep already. He said to wake him when it was his   
turn for watch." She spoke without looking at him.  
"I'll take first watch, if you're tired you can go to sleep. I'm sure your head still aches."  
"It hurts, but I'm not tired. Since I slept earlier, I'm actually quite awake right now,"   
Marguerite replied. "I…I want to apologize for losing my temper earlier. I wasn't feeling well   
and I was cranky and…and I'm sorry."  
"It was my fault. I shouldn't have grabbed you and I shouldn't have yelled. It's just   
that…it's just…never mind," Roxton couldn't finish what he wanted to say. He wanted to, but   
he was afraid it would start another fight.  
"Roxton, there are so many things you don't know about me. Things that I am so   
ashamed of. I…"  
"I don't care about any of that."  
"But you will. If we ever get out of here, you are going to go to your estate, and you will   
be expected to marry, and you can never marry me, never."  
"But I would. You should know me well enough to know that I mean what I say. I love   
you, and your past be damned."  
"It's so easy to say that here. There are no rules here. No one to scorn what we do."  
"Marguerite, even if we were back in London, no one tells me what to do. I have never   
cared about what other people think." He gently placed his hand on her chin and turned her face   
to look at him. He looked her right in the eyes and said, "I would kill anyone that ever tried to   
harm you. Here, or in London. I love you, I need you." Without even thinking he placed one   
hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck and he pulled her to him and kissed   
her. She fought him at first, pushing him away, but it just made him hold her tighter until she   
finally surrendered to his kiss. Slowly she parted her lips and allowed him to kiss her fully.   
Roxton could literally feel the tension leaving her body. Suddenly her arms were slipping   
around him. He pulled back and looked at her beautiful face.  
"Say it," he said.  
"Say what?" she asked.  
"Say you love me."  
"Roxton, please, I.."  
"Say it!" he demanded.   
"I…I love you," and with that Marguerite buried her face into his chest and cried.  
Roxton held her close. Finally, finally. He knew how hard that was for her, but she had   
said it. "Oh Marguerite, I'll never betray you. I'll never hurt you."  
Marguerite didn't say anything. She didn't trust herself to speak. She just held him,   
afraid that if she let go he would disappear and this all would be a dream.  
  
"Well, it's about time," Challenger said to himself as he watched from inside the tent. He   
knew he shouldn't have spied, but he had wanted this to happen almost as much as Roxton   
wanted it. He knew those two belonged together. Now he could finally lay down and go to   
sleep.  
  
The next morning they all woke up bright and early. They were all eager to get home   
before anything else could go wrong. After a quick breakfast of tea and hard biscuits they   
packed up and were off.  
They were making excellent time. The rain from the day before had made the ground   
soft and it cushioned their steps. Plus, it was still pleasantly cool out with a gentle breeze. It   
made for easy traveling. But they were still careful to stay quiet and alert.  
"At this pace we might just make it back before nightfall," Challenger said.  
"That would be wonderful," Marguerite replied.  
"That's a change, you in a hurry to get to the tree house," Roxton said.  
"I simply meant that it will be nice to sleep in my cot tonight versus the hard ground,"   
she retorted.  
Roxton smiled. She may have said she loved him, but she was still the same old   
Marguerite. Perfect, that was just the way he wanted her.  
After several more hours of traveling Roxton finally suggested they take a break. They   
all dropped their packs and found a place to sit. Marguerite found the perfect place, in Roxton's   
lap.  
"Comfortable are you?" he teased.  
"Very. You're much more comfy that the ground," she said with a devilish smile.  
"Is that so?"  
"Uh-uh." She leaned into his chest and let him wrap his arms around him.  
  
Challenger had been relaxing when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He   
turned his head and saw the most incredible red flowers. He didn't recognize them as any he had   
seen before. Terrific, a new discovery! He got up and walked over to take a better look and   
maybe collect some samples. The flowers grew on long vines. The blooms resembled peonies,   
but the vines looked like giant pumpkin vines. Yes, he had to get some samples of this, plus he   
would make a quick sketch.   
"Marguerite," he called, "please bring me my sketch book and a specimen jar."  
  
"Duty calls," she said to Roxton. She quickly fetched the items from the Professor's   
pack and walked over to where he was.   
Roxton took this time to stand up and survey the area. He didn't see anything dangerous.  
  
"Here you are professor," she said as she walked up to him. "Oh, this is beautiful."  
"Yes, I believe it is something still yet unclassified." He took the specimen jar first. He   
decided to get a sample from the roots too. He walked over the vines looking for the beginning   
of the plant. His foot got caught. He bent over to untangle it. That was when the plant seem to   
come alive. The vines struck at him and began to wrap around him.  
"Professor!" Marguerite cried. Without thinking she ran to help him get free. She started   
to pull the vines off of him only to find they were tangling around her now. "ROXTON!" she   
screamed.  
Roxton turned and saw what was happening. He took off running.  
Marguerite took her gun from her holster and began to shoot at the vines. It seemed to   
work, the injured vines retreated, but there were to many for her to shot them all.  
"Were is the beginning, we need to shot that," Challenger said. He saw Roxton come up.   
"Roxton, stop where you are," he yelled. "Find the beginning to the plant an shot it there."  
Roxton began to look while not getting to close where he got trapped to. He started to   
circle around to the back.  
Marguerite had run out of bullets. She saw Challenger cutting at the vines with his knife.   
She felt one of the vines moving up her back. She tried to pull at it but her hands were both   
tangled in vines and she couldn't reach it. The vine started to circle around her throat. "Oh God,   
Professor."  
He saw the vine, it was tightening around her throat. He tried to help her but like her, his   
hands were laden with vines. He started to cut at them furiously.   
Marguerite collapsed to her knees. Her body was screaming for air. Then she felt the   
professor pulling at her, no, not her, the vine. He turned her around and cut the vine from her   
back. Once it was severed it no longer tightened, but it was still there. She still couldn't breath.   
Challenger managed to grab it and start unwinding it from around her neck. She gasped loudly   
and inhaled deeply. She startled when two loud shotgun blasts rang out. The whole plant   
seemed to die. She looked to see Roxton, he had managed to sever the plant from it's roots. She   
remained still for a moment and just breathed. Challenger was cutting the vines that still held   
him. When she looked up both the Professor and Roxton were there freeing her of her bonds.   
The three quickly moved away from the plant before it decided to come to life again.  
"Professor, I think we should skip the specimens today," she coughed out. "They seem to   
like being right where they are."  
Challenger began to laugh, as did Roxton and Marguerite. "Are you alright my dear?"  
"Yes, fine," she laughed, "but from now on I'll think twice before I eat salad."  
Roxton put an arm around Marguerite and they walked back to their packs. Break time   
was over, time to go home. Everyone reloaded their guns and started walking.  
  
As the day wore on they had picked up the pace substantially, and now they had less than   
two hours to go before they would be home. But the sun was already getting low in he sky.   
Roxton didn't like the idea of continuing after dark, but he knew that both Marguerite and   
Challenger wanted to get back. He slowed the pace down since it was getting dark outside. He   
would have to be a lot more cautious.   
Challenger and Marguerite both carried torches. Challenger led the way so that Roxton   
could bring up the rear, guns ready. Hopefully, the fire from the torches would keep the raptors   
away. Raptors were smart, but like all other animals, they still had a basic fear of fire. Roxton   
could see that Marguerite was afraid. The torch in her hand trembled ever so slightly. He would   
have liked to comfort her, but he didn't dare take his eyes off the jungle, plus talking would only   
serve as to attract attention.  
It felt like an eternity getting back to the tree house, but finally they made it. They   
extinguished the torches and road the elevator up.  
They were surprised to find no one home.  
"Ned, Veronica," Marguerite called out. She didn't want to interrupt something cozy   
going on, so she thought she would give them advance warning.  
"They're not here," Roxton said.  
Challenger lit a fire in the fire pit, casting a warm glow over the main living quarters.   
That was when Marguerite saw the note left on the center of the dining table. She picked it up to   
read it.  
"It appears that Ned and Veronica went to the Zonga village. They are guests at a   
wedding for one of the locals. They will be back in two days. Ned says he's sorry we weren't   
back in time to go."  
"Personally, I'm glad we missed out," Roxton said. "After just spending three days   
walking about, I've had enough excitement for a few days."  
"Well, if you two will excuse me, I'll be down in the lab," Challenger said.   
"Don't stay up all night, Professor," Marguerite said. "Do make sure to get some sleep."  
"Don't worry about me. I may be an old man, but pulling all nighters is my specialty,"   
Challenger informed. "Roxton, would you like to join me."  
"Thanks, Professor, but I think I'll pass," Roxton said. "I really just want to sit down and   
relax a bit before going to bed."  
"I understand, I'll see you two in the morning, then."  
"Good night," Marguerite called out. She picked up an apple and sat down, folding her   
legs under her. If felt good to just sit and relax. She felt Roxton come up behind her and start   
massaging her neck and shoulders.  
"God that feels wonderful," she purred.  
"Glad you like it."  
"I want to ask you something, but I feel kind of embarrassed to do it," Marguerite   
whispered.  
Roxton walked around her and pulled up a chair and sat facing her. He picked up her   
hand and held it in his own. He looked lovingly into her face.  
"You can ask me anything you like," he said. "I hope you know that we can always talk   
about anything you want. You never have to be embarrassed or fearful with me."  
Marguerite saw the sincerity in his face, and then she asked, "Why do you love me?"  
Roxton was caught off guard with her question, and for a moment really didn't know how   
to answer it. He tried to find just the right words.  
Marguerite saw that he was thrown by her question. "Never mind," she said. "I knew it   
was silly. I'm sorry." She tried to stand up but Roxton held her hand and refused to let go.  
"No, don't apologize, it wasn't a silly question. It's just, men aren't always so great with   
words and I wanted to give you an honest answer. Please sit."  
Marguerite did, and she looked at him once again.   
"When I first met you, to tell the truth, I wanted to ring your neck. I found you positively   
infuriating. But your beauty was stunning. Then as time went by I got to know you and I saw   
how strong and intelligent you were. I even began to enjoy our sparing matches. Arguing with   
you became the highlight of my day. Then more time passed, and you began to let your guard   
down, not much, but just enough for me to see the real you. You were still strong and intelligent,   
but you were also gentle and I saw that most of your cold behavior was really just you protecting   
yourself."  
"Protecting myself from what?"  
"I think from caring. If you didn't care, you couldn't get hurt. You act strong so no one   
will know that you are weak."  
"I'll have you know…"  
"Stop, let me finish, I don't want to fight, not right now. Maybe weak is the wrong word,   
but you are afraid. You've been afraid every day that we've been here. Not of the jungle or the   
natives, but of me, and the others. I guess it was a combination of things, your beauty, your   
strength, and your vulnerability. Put all of those together and how can I resist you?"  
Marguerite smiled at him, "For someone not good with words, you did a very good job."  
Roxton placed his hands against her face, and slowly pulled her to him and kissed her.   
She returned the kiss eagerly.  
"Marguerite, I love you, be with me tonight," Roxton whispered into her ear.  
"I am with you," she said.  
"That's not what I mean. Make love to me Marguerite."  
She stood up suddenly. "I…we…its' too soo…"  
Roxton grabbed her before she could walk away. "Marguerite, please, don't run away   
from me again. You don't have to be afraid of me. I swear I'll never hurt you. Please, trust   
me." Roxton could see the conflict going on inside of her. He decided he wasn't going to let her   
shut him out again. Without hesitating, he wrapped an arm around her waist and put the other   
under her legs and lift her into his arms.  
"Roxton, put me down," she stammered.  
"Gladly," he carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut. Then he put her   
down on the bed. Before she could protest he started to kiss her. He began to caress her   
shoulders and neck. She leaned her head back and he planted small little kisses down her throat   
down to her bosom. She let out a soft little moan and relaxed under his embrace. Roxton smiled   
to himself. He had finally did it. She was his. All his patience hadn't been for nothing. He   
finally had the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
The next morning Marguerite awoke to find Roxton still asleep lying beside her. His   
arms were circled about her and she felt so wonderful and safe. She thought back on the night of   
passion they had just shared. She had never experienced anything like it. She had been with   
other men, but none of them had ever aroused her so. None of them had ever been as tender and   
giving as Roxton had been. For the first time she knew she was truly loved.  
  
  
1  
  



End file.
